Devils Duel
by Paladin's Throne
Summary: Accepting a new job from Lady, Dante may have met his match in the form of the first winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament...
1. Chapter 1

_Devils Duel_

* * *

**Part One: The Job**

The sun was setting, hovering over a canopy of oak trees, beginning to vanish into the ground and replace light with darkness. Hidden around the seemingly endless rows of trees, an ancient church was closing its doors, the bell within its looming tower ringing its last. Inside, an old priest dressed in white robes, gold and red embroidered on his lapels. The old man sighed wearily. It had been a long day, but he was pleased to see several new faces among the pews. Their congregation was small, barely over a dozen members from outside their walls.

The old priest smiled to himself.

But still, a few would become many one day. After all, they had much more land to spread their message across. There was no need to rush, really. No matter how much time it took, they would be prepared soon enough. The priest chuckled as he locked the old, tall, wooden doors of the church. Now all that was left to do was put out the candles and head into the basement-

The old man stopped, eyes wide as a small gasp slipped past his lips.

There, only perhaps ten feet away, was a man sitting at the end of a pew, dirty, scuffed boots propped up on another pew in front of him, a guitar case resting beside him.

The priest blinked, stunned. He could have sworn that the cathedral had been empty not a minute ago, but yet there that man sat, and rather rudely at that. Shaking his head and muttering to himself, "These old eyes are beginning to go on me," he started towards the younger man. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, young man," the priest said as he approached the silent interloper. As he got closer, he saw he was dressed in a long red coat, the pointed cuffs of his sleeves black, like his gloves. His shirt was black, though the vest over it and his pants were a darker shade of red than his crimson coat, almost brick. The priest frowned.

This man was dressed rather strangely, especially considering how warm it was. A shaft of light pierced through a stained glass window depicting a warrior cutting through several monsters. The mixed colors and light cast a bright sheen in the stranger's hair, hiding his face.

The man glanced at the priest and let out a single, scoffing chuckle. "Heh. That's funny. Never heard of a church that closed its doors before."

The priest smiled despite the man's rude tone and replied kindly, if not sadly, "Yes, once our doors would always be open to those in need, and always to those desiring to learn more about our faith." The priest moved a little ways forward, staring up at a massive statue looming over the alter.

It was a warrior wearing a horned helm, a broadsword held reversed in his hands, blade tip embedded in the floor.

"…but these are dark and trying times. One never knows who or what they are letting in, and we sadly can't just let any evil into this holy place." He resumed, turning back towards the younger man, as he was about to ask him again to leave-

'Click'.

The simple sound of metal being pulled back was much louder in the empty cathedral and the shaft of light was no longer on the man's face, but reflecting off the smooth surface of his silver pistol held suddenly in his right hand.

The priest's eyes widened in total shock. He hadn't heard the man stand or even move to close the distance between them. The man in red smirked, the light reflecting off his snow white and pistol hair giving his blue eyes a strange amber flare over them.

The priest gasped, recognition in his old eyes as he suddenly knew who stood before him-

"Too true."

BANG!

A single shot echoed menacingly against the walls and the back of the priest's head exploded in a shower of gore and broken bone, the body crumbling a moment later.

Pistol still smoking, the man in red reached for his guitar case and slipped it over his left shoulder before carefully stepping over the corpse, mindful of the growing pool of blood.

The gunslinger was just arriving before the alter when the shadows shifted from all sides, racing footfalls echoing along with the hiss of sliding steel, and within moments he was surrounded by a dozen men, all wearing white regalia uniforms trimmed in red and gold like the priest's clergy robes, collars high, faces hidden under hoods. Each of them wielded a rapier in their hand, and each blade was pointed towards the gunslinger as they surrounded him, hindering his advancement and blocking any escape.

The man in red only smiled again, unfazed by their superior numbers.

"I see you guys are still going with the royal white and sword look. Gotta tell ya, that's really outdated. Get with the times already. No wonder you religious types are a dying breed."

The brigade of swordsmen charged, roaring battle cries.

Still unafraid, the man in red reached behind his long coat and pulled out a second pistol, this one deep obsidian in contrast with his pristine silver one. Outstretching his arms, guns twirling in his hands, the red-garbed gunslinger opened fire with both pistols, his arms a blur of motion, thrusting out, then behind him, and even crossing over themselves.

Within seconds, the bodies of twelve men lay on the floor, their once clean uniforms stained red with their blood, their swords lying by their crumpled forms. Dozens of spent casings littered the floor, glittering gold mixing with deep crimson as more blood spread across the floor. Lowering his smoking guns, the man in red surveyed the carnage looking bored.

"Tch, not much of a party."

He smirked again suddenly, as behind him the corpse of the priest began to twitch and contort its limbs, the stained robes stretching.

"Ah, so the guest of honor returns…" Mused the crimson gunslinger.

The corpse of the priest rose up, arms outstretched and flailing as his body continued to twitch and spasm, muscles bulging on what was once a thin and frail frame. The empty eye in the old man's shattered head glowed with an unnatural light, his jaw dropping open, the sides of his face stretching and tearing in a fountain of blood, teeth growing into pointed fangs. The man in red turned, still smirking.

"_Daantee…_" Hissed the monstrous creature that had passed itself off as a holy man.

Dante didn't reply, just kept watching as the priest roared, his robes exploding off his body as several more arms burst from his back, his skin stretching as it turned a sickly shade of green, muscles exposed. Claws burst from the ends of his fingers and toes and his face elongated, lips fusing into a black beak to go with his suddenly empty dark eyes. From under his neck, a second identical face grew, beak opening to let a thin, slithering tongue whip out, tasting the air.

The revealed demon towered over Dante by a good several feet, and let out a screech like roar from both of its faces, its extra limbs flailing. Dante chuckled at the sight of the demon. "Man, and all the guys before you tried so hard to look like holy angels or whatever. But you just show yourself as what you freaks truly are…"

The demonic monster roared again, limbs flexing, eager to rend the crimson gunslinger to pieces.

Dante grinned, icy blue eyes filled with mockery.

"An ugly blood-sucking parasite."

The demon hissed, its upper head speaking in a warped voice. "_My ascension was flawed…and now I am forever trapped in this retched form…_"

With a roar, it dashed forward, lethal limbs pulled back. "_BECAUSE OF YOUUUUU!_"

Dante kept grinning, guns raised in a split second.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Do you remember the Order of the Sword?"

Clack!

With that one stroke the pool balls scattered across the table.

The woman raised herself from her bent position over the table, propping her cue stick up, a smirk on her lips. She had her long blonde tresses down, and was completely clothed in black leather, her bustier only held by one button leaving a generous amount of cleavage exposed in a wicked lightning insignia, tight pants clinging to her wide hips and healed boots giving height to her petite form.

Bored blue eyes watched the female at the pool table as she readied her next shot, gloved fingers idly stirring his spoon in the melting remnants of his sundae.

"Hey dumb ass, you paying attention?"

Dante's eyes returned to the other female sitting across from him, directly in front of his desk. Her short, cropped dark locks framed her pale face, but her eyes were hidden behind an orange pair of shades. Shame really, he liked her eyes. Not many people had heteocho…hetechrom…whatever, two different colored eyes. Her right was a pale, sky blue. The other was a dark brown, though if the light caught it right, it glowed a menacing red.

Dante noticed it always seemed that menacing red when she was chewing him out about shit. Still, with her eyes hidden, his view was drawn to her other attributes. She wore a pinstriped blazer, but like his partner, had only buttoned it up partially, and Dante found this view much more appealing then her eyes.

Lady smirked once she caught him looking. "Guess not."

"Sorry," Dante replied, his tone airy and bored, reclining in his chair and propping his legs on top of the battered and beaten top of his desk, still stirring his sundae before he scooped what was left of the ice cream out and took a bite, replying after he swallowed, "I have a limited attention span… especially when it comes to your bullshit jobs."

She looked at him, mismatched orbs peering over the rim of her shades. "Might I remind you my jobs have helped you pay the bills and keep all those disgusting pizzas and ice cream you eat on your table?"

Dante snorted. "Yeah, only after you rob me of my pay, adding it to that debt I owe you…which never seems to get any lighter, no matter how much of my money you take."

Lady grinned slyly. Dante let out another "Tch," then sighed. "Well, I guess you're not going to go away until I hear you out." He made a little waving motion with his free hand, waiting for her to start talking.

Lady smirked, pleased. "Like I asked: Do you remember the Order of the Sword?" Dante thought for a moment, bored look turning thoughtful, then back to bored. "Some cult that worshipped my dad, liked to dress up and slay demons, or something to that effect."

Lady raised a brow. "You'd think they would have left a stronger impression on you, considering they almost took over the world." At that Lady glanced over her shoulder towards the blonde still at the pool table, her eyes narrowing behind her shades.

The blonde just kept playing, smirk on her sultry lips. Lady returned her attention to Dante, who shrugged, still looking bored, taking another bite of his favorite sundae. "Meh," he replied. "Same shit, different day. I'm pretty sure that new kid wrapped it all up nicely…and yet the pay wasn't very good."

Letting his spoon slip back into the now empty dish, Dante set it down atop his desk before asking, "So, why bring up the ancient history?"

Lady crossed her arms over chest, and this act threatened to pop the one button holding her shirt together. Now she had Dante's full attention.

"Well, after you and that kid Nero destroyed the fruits of their research- and half their city- the main part of the Order reorganized itself to aide in the relief of their home and the people of Fortuna, swearing off further worship of Sparda and any involvement with demons…" Lady paused before smirking in pleasure and added, "Other than slaying them, of course."

"Well then," Dante replied, tone still as bored and uninterested as before. "Mazeltovs all around for the happy ending." Lady's smirk widened just a bit, her eyes peeking over her shades. "Well," she drawled slyly. "The story doesn't end there."

Dante cocked a silver brow. "Oh?"

Lady nodded and explained. "It would seem not all of the Order was content in their new role. Several knights and one counsel member argued that what their leader, Sanctus, had attempted was the only way to 'save' the world from demons."

Dante chuckled. "Heh. By using demonic power to play god."

Lady smiled coyly. "Exactly. But they were only a few protests among the outcry from the majority of the Order. So, these dissenters were expelled, stripped of their rank and everything else." Lady shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. "But their persistence has to be admired. Despite such a major setback and being cutoff from what little resource the Order had left, these insurgents want to fulfill their leader's 'noble dream'."

Dante inhaled slowly, titling his head back and tapped the soles of his boots on his desk. "Wow. Pretty boring stuff. Can we skip to the action scene already, my meter's about to run out."

Lady scoffed and stood up, staring down on Dante, eyes still hidden behind her impassive sunglasses. "You want action? That's where you come in."

Lady's expression was suddenly all business. "The dissenters have set up a base in an abandoned church just outside of this city. Apparently, their reasoning is due to the high concentration of demons that gather around here." Her expression broke, a small grin appearing on her lips. "Small bait for the big catches."

She looked towards Dante, but his own expression remained as impassive as it had when she began speaking. So she went on.

"They've picked up right where the Order left off and have been capturing demons for experimentation and research. So far it's just low class fodder, and I'm pretty sure they haven't found any Devil Arms. There are even rumors that they're selling these demons to any freaks with a lot of money."

At that Dante looked perturbed. "What the hell would anyone want with a demon? They're not exactly cute pet material."

Lady shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. If the rich want to get themselves killed trying to hold one of them, fine by me. This Order splinter doesn't care either, they just want the money to fund their sick plans."

Her eyes peaked over her shades once again as she gazed intensely at Dante. "Which brings us up to speed. They need to be stopped before they even begin to try and follow in Sanctus's steps." She paused. "Or interfere with my jobs like they had been before." She muttered the last part mostly to herself, tone filled with annoyance and spite.

Dante continued to idly tap his boot on his desk top, in no clear hurry or even motivated by Lady's words. Dante looked up at her, eyes partially hidden behind his silver bangs. "No offense, but it seems to me like they're just trying to practice peaceful worship…okay, maybe on a demon, but still, doesn't sound they've done anything wrong." He paused. "Yet," he added almost as an afterthought.

Lady cocked her head, her right hand resting on her hip over her holstered nine millimeter, huffing in annoyance as she glared down on Dante. "But we know if we let them run around for too long, they're going to cause us no end of trouble," she argued.

Dante shrugged. "They haven't bothered me so why should I bother them?"

Lady sighed in aggravation, shaking her head. Then she looked back at Dante, smiling in understanding. "But," Lady purred. "If I hired you, you'd have to take them out."

Once again, Dante just shrugged. To any other person it would be infuriating, but after years of working with this deadbeat, it had taught Lady the value of patience.

"Like I tell my other clients: I don't come cheap, and I only take jobs when I'm in a good mood." He glared at her from behind his bangs. "And you reminding me of that old job put me in a lousy mood."

Lady instantly knew why he was so pissy since this conversation had started. "Aww, are you still mad about the payment?"

Dante huffed. "Tch. Whatever. I take what I can get. But I don't like being shortchanged."

Chuckling, Lady suddenly reached into the front of her shirt, gloved fingers slipping over the skin of her breasts and down her cleavage. From this snug spot, she produced a rather large roll of bills. She tossed it towards Dante like a bone for a dog. The money rolled for a few seconds before stopping against Dante's boot. The red-garbed devil hunter shifted, feet on the floor, hand around the money. He eyed it appreciatively before looking back at Lady.

"Consider that an up front payment," She said, still smirking. "As long as you keep the damage to a minimum this time, you can expect a lot more if you finish this up…though you really should have made sure the first time I gave you this job."

Scoffing at her last few words, but choosing not to respond, Dante stood up, pocketing his pay in one of the pockets of his trench coat. He walked over to the lone coat rack just an arms reach from his desk, deftly snatching the holster for his custom boys, Ebony and Ivory, slipping it under his coat with one hand while his free one grabbed the handle of his sleek black guitar case.

Show time.

Dante was only halfway across the room when a smooth, smoky voice spoke up.

"Need some help?"

Blinking, both Dante and Lady glanced towards the pool table. Trish stood across from Dante, behind the far end of the table, pool stick propped up in one hand, a seductive smile on her ruby lips, blue eyes gleaming. Both had honestly forgotten she was there.

Dante honestly considered it for a moment but shook his head, looking back towards the door. "Nah…"

He resumed walking, shoving the doors open before he said his last words on the matter. "I think it's best we keep property damage to the minimum."

* * *

Blood oozed and smoke billowed out from the fresh bullet hole on the demon's forehead.

In the exact spot the first one had been.

Dante stared down on the dead demon, eyes bored, smirk on his lips.

"Feh. Pushover."

Sighing, he turned, twirling his guns once before slipping them back into their holsters and then he reached down, grasping his guitar case and lifting it easily, carrying it behind him. The red devil hunter walked past all the carnage he caused, hardly noticing as the bodies of the slain 'knights' flashed gold, revealing their demonic forms, each with sunken eyes and dark skin, before they melted into glittering piles of sand and slime. Walking up to the alter, Dante observed the church cathedral.

_Not bad. Only a few stray bullets but you can't tell at all._

Pleased he had avoided 'unnecessary damage' as Lady put it, Dante scanned the floor under the alter until he spotted a switch, almost exactly where he had expected it. Reaching out with his leg, he flicked the switch with the end of his boot. Almost instantly, the floor under him rumbled. Dante stood in the center of the stage, watching as the floor around it gave way, revealing a spiraling row of stairs.

With no patience to just walk the amount of steps and turns, Dante took two long strides and then allowed himself to fall like a rock down the center of the stairs. He fell about a minute before his feet met the floor of the basement, a resounding 'boom' of his landing echoing, the impact shaking the entire area as dust shifted and fell. As soon as he stood up, Dante was met with a strong demonic aura permitting the air. The devil hunter grinned, eyes narrowing. It was a strong aura, but disjointed. Not one single strong demon, but a bunch of weak ones whose auras combined into the one he was now sensing. Standing back up, Dante slowly walked into the dark corridor ahead, unmindful of the mildew and rust permitting the walls and tainting the air. He arrived in front of a set of doors, a large padlock set to hinder anyone who shouldn't be down here.

Dante wasn't easily hindered.

Un-holstering Ivory and holding it in his right hand, Dante fired off a single shot, instantly destroying the lock and pushing the doors open. Dante stepped in, gun only held slightly raised, not completely up but not all the way down. His ice blue eyes scanned the new room.

It was a large open area, maybe half the size of a football field minus the stands and filled with rusty looking equipment ripped right from Dr. Frankenstein's lab. And cages, rows and rows of rusting cages. Each and every one filled with several demons.

Said demons had been silent until Dante stepped in and were now howling for his blood.

Hopping over the rail over the floor and making his way to the center of the area with a perfect 360-degree view of each cage. Smirking, Dante dropped his guitar case and reached for Ebony, now holding both of his boys by his sides Dante circled in place once, smirking at each demon as they struggled against their bonds, hungry for his flesh. "Sorry boys," Dante taunted as he raised both of his guns, crossing his arms over in front of himself.

'Click.'

"Party's over."

The hungry roars of the demons was drowned by the echoing of rapid gunfire in the enclosed space, enough to deafen anyone too close to hear it. The angry, hungry cries of the captured demons were turned into pained, dying screams. And then they went silent.

Ears ringing, barrels smoking, Dante's grin was wide and cruel, hungry for more demons to blow away. He always found slaughtering hordes of these bastards to be the best stress reliever. Almost as good as sex.

His mood improving, Dante twirled Ebony and Ivory but did not holster them. Instead he kept them out in case any stragglers decided to make a kamikaze. Hundreds of shell casings littered the floor, the cages and their occupants (Not to mention the walls behind them) were torn apart, thick red blood oozing out with bits of flesh in the mix. The twisted bodies of the demons remained for the most part motionless as their life leaked out of them from the dozens of bullet holes, though one would twitch every now and then. When Dante saw the first of the demons bodies begin to melt away, he holstered his guns, satisfied. He could feel the demonic aura permitting the air begins to fade with each demon that vanished as it died. Congratulating himself on a job well done, Dante picked up his guitar case and started towards the exit of the rusted lab-

But stopped.

Dante slowly peered back over his shoulder, looking towards the far end of the lab. Though he could feel the demonic power in the room weakening considerably…

He could now sense a new one under it. It was almost as strong as the combined power of all these small fry demons, but condensed down. Frowning, Dante turned back towards the lab, trying to pinpoint the location of the demonic power-

'Clank!'

Something struck the floor under him and spun out, rolling a good ten feet away from him, metallic surface flashing once. Dante stared for a moment and it only took a split-second for him to recognize the shape of the object as a _grenade_-

And then it exploded in a blinding flash, releasing smoke from both ends. In seconds of being blinded by the flash the smoke cut off his breath. Coughing once and blinking rapidly, Dante covered his mouth and nose, wondering what the hell was going on. Though blinded, he could hear the rapid footfalls of several people all at once.

The devil hunter was no longer alone.

Blinking the last of the spots from his eyes Dante opened his eyes, smoke from the grenade still obscuring his vision of the lab-

Multiple beams of green light broke through the smoke, each laser dot finding a spot on him to illuminate. Dante stood his ground, glaring through the fading smoke. What he saw was unexpected but he didn't let his surprise show on his face.

A dozen or more heavily armed and armored men, each armed with a high-powered assault rifle, all muzzles aimed right at him.

Dante smirked.

"Here we got a bunch of crashers," Dante mused just loud enough to be heard.

The men wore identical suits of dark body armor, right down to the helmets over their faces. Dante noticed something odd as he studied over them. There was a weird 'G' logo on the upper left shoulder of their armor. That dispelled any theories of them being part of the Order dissenters he had just wiped out. He couldn't feel any demonic power from them, though his finely tuned senses were currently out of whack at the moment.

Scratching an inch on the side of his head, at which every rifle suddenly clicked as safeties were released. Uncaring of the obvious threat, Dante spoke up again, "So, you fellas know any good drinking games? Otherwise I've got nothin'. I don't throw parties, just crash 'em. So I'm not very good with entertaining guests."

The identical faces of each soldier remained impassive.

Shrugging, Dante was more than ready to draw his own guns-

And then two soldiers by the lab entrance suddenly pulled an about face and every other soldier suddenly stood up straighter.

Dante raised a brow, head cocking.

Footsteps.

A figure was emerging from the shadowed corridor.

The leader, Dante thought.

At that moment the supposed leader emerged from the shadowed corridor, stepping past the two saluting soldiers without even acknowledging their presence. Upon finally seeing the dude, Dante tipped his head back a little further, really looking at the guy.

To say he looked the like the leader of this supposed elite military unit would be an inaccurate statement. The man was fairly tall and dressed darkly, black jacket over a vest; pants and dress shoes. One of the things about him that almost made Dante laugh when he saw it was his hair. It was jet black, no bangs but curved up all the way in the back, almost like a fin. But what really truck Dante was this guy's face.

He was Asian, his features sharp and pissed off looking, eyebrows furrowed, angry frown, and the scars under his eye and across his cheek didn't help to improve his looks either. No doubt a single glare from this guy kept his soldiers in line. But it wasn't just the scowl and scars, oh no.

It was the guy's eyes.

The right was a dark brown, maybe black, Dante couldn't tell.

His left was _glowing_ red, piercing through the darkness of the lab.

The leader glared at Dante from the rail he and his men were on, the scarred man crossed his arms over his chest and peered down on Dante from his greater height.

Dante vaguely recalled Lady telling him something about rich people buying captured demons from these Order dissenters. This guy must have been someone who paid for his new pet…

Dante glanced at one of the cages, spotting a demons' corpse, sill melting into a bloody ooze.

The man looked left, then right, mismatched eyes looking over the cages and the bullet-ridden remains of the demonic corpses in their pools of blood and torn flesh. Finally, he returned his gaze to Dante.

"Are you responsible for this." It wasn't a question; Dante knew that from the man's deep, emotionless tone.

Dante shrugged, eyes closing as he responded lightly before he casually looked at the destruction he had caused, responding, "Who knows? I was having so much fun I might've gotten a little carried away…but this place was such a shithole to begin with, so I really couldn't tell you."

The scarred man's scowl deepened, left eye flashing a brighter red.

His fingers curled over his arms, joints popping with restrained fury.

Dante smirked, and then started walking towards the railway.

"Well, it's been fun guys, but I'm outta here." Dante said, his left hand slipping in his jacket pocket while his right readjusted his hold on his guitar case.

Instantly all the rifles were back on him.

The scarred man glared down on Dante.

"Do you know how long it took me to find this little backwater piece of refuse? How many of my resources I've wasted? And you destroy it all…in mere moments." His eyes narrowed into slits.

Dante shrugged and chuckled, still walking as he replied nonchalantly, "Sorry pal, you were late to the party. And everybody knows losers gotta clean up afterwards."

That seemed to be the final straw.

"Kill him," barked the scarred, red-eyed leader to his soldiers.

The two by his sides snapped forward, rifles raised, laser sights on.

"OPEN FIRE!"

In the split second it took their leader to bark the command to fire, Dante had dropped his guitar case and both of his hands shot under the back of his coat, silver chrome and dark obsidian pistols in hand as Dante whipped them in front of himself, arms crossed.

Once again the sound of rapid fire from multiple weapons filled the room, each barrel of the dozen soldiers automatic rifles flashing as they fired upon the single target. And that same target returned fire in equal favor.

Sparks burst in midair as each shot from Dante's handguns deflected every shot from the soldiers fire. And then the screaming started again, the firing stopping one rifle and soldier at a time.

Smirking once again, Dante lowered his guns, the barrels smoking.

The red-eyed leader's glare intensified even more if possible, his infuriated gaze still locked on Dante while around him his men groaned in agony, each fell to floor on their sides or knees, hands gripping their midsections or knees, blood flowing from between their fingers as it flowed freely from their new wounds.

Chuckling arrogantly, Dante waved Ivory in front of himself, letting Ebony hang by his side. "Shoulda warned ya," Dante said, tone filled with mocking amusement. "I play rough."

The red-eyed man grit his jaw down, the whites of his teeth showing briefly before he turned his infuriated gaze down onto the subordinate closest to him.

"Worthless scum…"

Dante blinked, Ivory lowering. His eyes widened in shock as the leader suddenly brought his leg up and slammed it down in a vicious splits kick, smashing the visor of the soldier's helmet and sending fresh blood spattering across the floor. The now grievously injured man crumpled instantly, whole body limp.

"What the hell?" Dante snapped, his features twisted into his own look of outrage, ice blue eyes narrowed. Swinging his gun arm out, Dante went on, "He's your own guy, and you just split his freakin' skull open!"

The red-eyed scumbag returned his glare to Dante, eyes narrowing once more. But then, his scowl morphed into a sneer, his red eye glinting. "Crippled dogs that can no longer serve their master are useless to me." Looking away from Dante, he looked down on the wounded soldiers and barked a command. "If you can still move your legs then get out of my sight!" Eyes narrowing, he snarled, "Or I'll put you down like the dogs you are…"

Dante couldn't fight the look of disgust that appeared on his face.

The wounded men staggered to their feet, some helping others who couldn't move on their own shattered kneecaps and two managing to lift the man the red-eyed bastard whose skull he had crushed in. Within seconds, all the soldiers had staggered out.

Leaving only Dante and the red-eyed man.

Dante sneered back at him. "Don't tell me," he called loudly, mock tone hiding his still brewing anger. "This is the part where you decide to take me on yourself, seeing how you're the 'only one who can get the job right', or whatever?" Scoffing a "Heh," Dante raised his guns, fingers on the triggers.

"If I had a nickel for every jerk who tried it, I might not be in debt."

The red-eyed man didn't respond, only glare at Dante. Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his jacket.

Seeing this, Dante snapped his arms out, guns at the ready. If the guy tried to go for the old 'pull the gun out and get a fast shot' trick, the red-clad devil hunter was more than ready.

But the darkly clad man didn't pull out a gun.

Instead, he produced a pair of red gloves, with several silver studs embedded on the knuckles and back of the palm.

Slowly, with clam betraying the rage in his red eye, the man slipped the gloves on, first the right, then the left. Once on, he lowered his arms to his sides, fist clenching tightly and the gloves made a squelching noise of protest.

"You should be honored," the red-eyed man suddenly declared.

Dante blinked, confused.

Mistake.

In the second it had taken him to blink, the man grasped the railing and leapt over it, landing heavily on his feet on the floor below, right across from Dante.

Gasping and gritting his jaw down, Dante opened fire, muzzles flashing brightly multiple times.

Not a single bullet hit as the red-eyed man ducked and charged forward, clearing the distance between himself and Dante in a second.

His left arm shot out, slamming into Dante's gut with the force of a sledgehammer. Winded, Dante stumbled back, arms flailing out, allowing the bastard to thrust his right arm out in a straight punch with a roar of "Hah!" And this blow carried tens time the strength of the first one, sending Dante flying back across the basement.

Sliding to a stop, Dante grunted, absentmindedly rubbing the side of his mouth with his clenched fist still holding Ebony. He was shocked when he pulled the hand away and saw the dark spots of blood on his glove. Looking back at his opponent, Dante quickly realized this guy was more than he appeared to be. No one could make him bleed from a single punch.

No one…human.

Once more adjusting his gloves, the man slowly approached Dante, a sneer on his lips, glowing red eye glinting with more menace than ever.

"Death by the hands of Kazuya Mishima is a much more worthy death than an idiotic braggart such as yourself deserves…"

He stopped, assuming a fighting stance, both hands raised, sneer disappearing into a blank, controlled look, red eye still glowing.

"Tch," Scoffing once again, Dante righted himself, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck.

Alright then…

Sneering back at Kazuya, Dante's reply was filled with both cockiness…and anticipation.

Guns twirling in his hands, Dante thrust his arms out, Ebony and Ivory ready.

"Let's rock!"

* * *

Guess who beat Tekken 6, watched Tekken: Blood Vengeance, and just got the Devil May Cry: HD Collection?

This guy.

And I thought...Kazuya turns into a devil...

Dante hunts devils...

See where I'm going with this?


	2. Chapter 2

_Devils Duel_

* * *

**Part Two: The Showdown**

Sneering back at Kazuya, Dante's reply was filled with both cockiness…and anticipation.

Guns twirling in his hands, Dante thrust his arms out, Ebony and Ivory ready.

"Bring it on!"

Muzzles flashing, Dante opened fire before he could give Kazuya a chance to blink.

The darkly clad fighter ducked and weaved to the left, sidestepping the shots entirely, the bullets harmlessly ricocheting somewhere in the lab. Kazuya once more cleared the distance between himself and Dante, swinging his right hand out a backhand, knocking Dante's outstretched arms aside and leaving him open as the red-eyed man delivered two fast jabs with his left hand before his left hand flashed out, striking Dante dead center on the chest and sending him reeling several feet back. Dante staggered, winded, allowing Kazuya ample time to charge forward fists rapidly striking him across his chest and face with another combo of flashing fists, before lunging out with his right hand in another straight punch.

Only this one had some extra spice to it as lightning blue electricity crackled across Kazuya's gloved fist and Dante was completely knocked off his feet and across several feet before landing on his back and sliding to a stop. The red-clad devil hunter groaned, shaking his head, blue eyes finding Kazuya sneering at him, arms crossed over his chest again.

"Okay, so you got a few tricks…" Dante breathed, jumping back up on his feet. Twirling his guns, Dante pointed Ivory at the red-eyed bastard but didn't pull the trigger, only wagging his gun in mock threat. Dante smirked in the face of Kazuya's sneer.

"That's fine by me," Dante went on, keeping his other arm back as he took aim with Ebony.

"Cuz I got plenty of tricks too."

Kazuya's sneer widened, his left eye flashing brightly. Uncrossing his arms, he resumed his fighters stance. "Show me," He challenged.

Dante charged and Kazuya raced forward to meet him. But at the last second Dante leapt into the air right over Kazuya. The darkly clad man was so shocked he skidded to a halt, head snapping back to gaze up at his armed opponent. Dante hovered over Kazuya, still grinning and spun in place, guns a-blazing in a rainstorm of bullets.

Breath hissing between clenched teeth, Kazuya jerked back, narrowly dodging the bullets. Dante back-flipped, arms pulled back as he continued to rapidly pull the triggers on his guns, forcing Kazuya to step back quickly, the bullets narrowly missing his feet by centimeters. Landing back on the floor, Dante aimed his guns lower, laughing as he continued to shoot at Kazuya's feet, forcing the fighter to quickly jump in several short hops.

Still laughing, Dante shouted, "Keep dancing for me!"

Kazuya growled, enraged, eyes narrowing. Quickly sidestepping the barrage of bullets, he charged right for Dante. The devil-hunter smirked, arms snapping in Kazuya's direction as he continued to fire lowly, going for a knee shot. Crippling the bastard seemed appropriate.

But Kazuya made no attempt to dodge again, bullets narrowly missing his feet and shins, sparking the floor under Kazuya wherever they missed. Aiming higher, Dante continued to shoot, the automatics having more than enough power to tear this guy in half-

And Kazuya leapt over the bullets instead of ducking under them like Dante thought he would. Before Dante could react, the sole of Kazuya's boot collided with his face, stunning him and allowing Kazuya to spin his body vertically, right leg colliding with Dante's chest and then in a second spin, sweep Dante off his feet as the multiple sweep kicks collided with his legs and finally kick Dante again across the chest and send him flying across the lab through several pieces of equipment, filling the room not only with Dante's grunts of pain and surprise but of smashing metal and glass.

Rising back up, arms by his sides, Kazuya calmly stalked towards his opponent, Dante swaying and staggering back onto his feet, guns still clutched in his hands. Kazuya smirked. "I commend you for lasting this long. Most others would have crumpled before me by now… begging for mercy."

Raising his right hand, Kazuya flexed his fingers before clenching them fiercely into a fist, blue electricity crackling around his gloved fist.

Dante stood back up, popping his neck and wiping the corner of his mouth, glaring at Kazuya before he thrust his guns back out. Kazuya's sneer widened, his red eye flashing.

"Come now," Kazuya said, spreading his arms open. "You must realize you'll never hit me with those weapons."

Dante scowled, his eyes narrowing before reluctantly looking over Ebony and Ivory. Then he sighed, pulling his guns back. "Hate to admit it, but you're right…" Twirling the twin handguns, Dante returned them to his back holster. Kazuya's sneer grew even more before he resumed his fighter's stance.

"At last…you are going to face me with your fists…"

Dante pressed his fingers together, popping them.

"Mmm, not exactly…you're right about my guns being next to useless on you…"

His icy blue eyes moved past Kazuya, towards the discarded guitar case that still lay in the center of the lab.

"But thankfully," Dante continued, a smirk of his own forming while a look of confusion appeared on Kazuya's face.

"I brought a better tool for the job…"

And then Dante shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, charging straight towards Kazuya. Grinning, the darkly clad fighter reared his right arm back, more electricity crackling across his entire forearm. Once Dante was close enough, Kazuya lunged forward, thrusting his entire arm out in an electrically charged straight punch-

Only to have Dante leap and roll over Kazuya in midair, dodging the punch entirely. Kazuya blinked, stumbling forward, arm still crackling with lightning. He whirled around, eyes narrowing in fury as Dante continued to seemingly run away from his opponent. Snarling enraged, Kazuya roared, "Dishonorable coward!" And gave chase to his fleeing foe.

Not bothering to glance back at Kazuya, Dante continued to race towards his guitar case, clearing the distance between himself and it within moments, arm thrusting out to grab it by the handle. In that same moment, Dante whirled around bringing the case up as he did, just in time to intercept Kazuya's crackling fist. Dante was pushed back by the force of the blow, his case the only thing between Kazuya's fist and his face. Dante slid back, lowering his case to meet Kazuya's sneer, the pointy-haired fighter still holding his fists up, blue electricity crackling around his gloves.

"Are you going to play me a dirge?" Kazuya taunted, squeezing his fingers together tightly, the gloves' material squelching threateningly. To his surprise, Dante sneered back at him.

"Yeah, your own," Dante shot back.

Snarling at the white haired man's impudence, Kazuya thrust his fist in a straight punch, his whole arm crackling with blue electricity. Dante threw up his guitar case, once again deflecting the attack with a resounding 'Clang!' of flesh meeting metal. This time, it was Kazuya who was forced back, sliding on his feet with a shocked expression.

His fists empowered by his ki could bend, render and even shatter solid steel. So what in all the layers of hell was that guitar made of if it could stand not a single, but _two_ blows from him? With a growl, he resumed his fighting stance, fists clenched, blue ki crackling.

Dante still had that infernal grin on his face as he pulled the zipper on the case down in the blink of an eye,

"It's showtime!" Dante declared, tossing the leather case aside as he revealed its contents. And for a split second, Kazuya blinked, his raised fists faltering for a moment, when he saw what the man in the red trench coat produced.

It was a long broadsword, maybe five feet in length, the tip barbed in a wicked point, it's hilt appearing to be made of ribs, two extending out to make a cross guard, a screaming horned skull engraved below the ribs where the hilt was, the empty eye sockets glowing a faint red in the darkness. Dante's hand shot out, wrapping around the hilt of his demonic sword before he swung it once, properly raising it as he tossed aside the case that had held. Kazuya was momentarily stunned, and for a split-second his guard was lowered by the sight of the sword.

And a strange burning in his blood…calling to him-no, not him…

To the sword…

Dante, never one to let an opportunity go to waste, spun his sword in his grip once, and then thrust it out, his Rebellion guiding him forward in a fierce stabbing motion with all the power of a scorpion's stinger. Kazuya gasped, snapping out his strange daze, and quickly moved to the side, narrowly dodging the barbed tip of the blade. But he was still to close to both Dante and the sword, as the hunter in red grasped his sword's hilt with both hands and turned swiftly, swinging Rebellion with all of his considerable strength at Kazuya's midsection, aiming to cleave the man in two.

Kazuya gasped sharply, eyes narrowing and jaw grinding fiercely as he forced himself to move back just out of the sword's path-

And while he avoided the majority of the blade, the barbed tip was another story, cutting into his side with all the fury of a thousand stinging hornets and barbed wire coated in acid.

Bellowing a pained cry like a wounded beast, Kazuya shoved himself away from Dante and his wretched sword, his right hand clutching the wound he had received on his side. When he felt something warm and sticky flowing between his fingers, his eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled his hand away from the injury and stared in shock at the sight of his own dark red blood staining his fingers and the back of his gloves. The red devil hunter grinned in response to the look of shock on Kazuya's face.

Much more funny compared to the arrogant expression the guy seemed to always wear.

The martial artist slowly clenched his bloodstained fist, the leather of his glove squelching in protest as more blue lightning like ki crackled around his hand. Kazuya turned his burning red eye back onto Dante, his teeth bared in a snarl while the devil hunter merely grinned back, demonic great-sword propped across his shoulders. Dante extended his hand out as if in invitation, fingers wagging beckoningly.

"Come on wimp."

Kazuya's body ignited, his blue lightning like ki crackling off of his entire form as he roared and charged forward, fists flashing out in rapid succession and followed by a spinning backhand and a high kick. Dante nimbly dodged all of the blows, laughing under his breath, further infuriating Kazuya as he tried to land a powerful uppercut, but when that missed he tried to follow up with high cross punch, but again Dante just dodged with a mocking laugh. With a furious roar, Kazuya struck out with his left leg for an electric ki charged kick but Dante easily dodged. As Kazuya expected, whose snarl changed into a sneer as he thrust out his left arm in a sudden jab aimed right for Dante's smug face-

But there was a sudden flux of red and the white haired swordsman was gone, causing Kazuya's fist to connect with air. The cold-blooded fighter blinked, fist still extended out before he looked around wildly, arms lowering, guard down for a split-second. And then-

"Heads up!"

Kazuya gasped, head snapping from left to right, searching for the source of the voice when he heard a strange sound, like a sudden rush of air from above-

His mismatched eyes widened, red eye flashing as his head jerked straight up and he saw Dante dropping from above, sword reared back with the hilt gripped by both hands for maximum power. Cursing, Kazuya reacted instinctively, dashing forward to avoid being cleaved in half from the head down. Though he didn't see it, he _felt _the rush of air and heard the metallic 'snikt!' as the blade narrowly missed him by centimeters. Recovering quickly, Kazuya whirled around, swinging his fist which crackled with blue ki at Dante's head, but the man in red just skipped back with a laugh and lunged forward, blade stabbing out in a forward motion like a scorpion's stinger. Kazuya was forced to pull back to dodge, his face twisted in a mask of fury as he once again moved to retaliate-

But Dante was faster this time. Grasping his gothic greatsword with both hands, he ducked and turned suddenly, dodging Kazuya's ki charged fist, causing the scarred man to gasp in shock as he suddenly found himself in a much more open and vulnerable position. Dante completed his turn while bringing his blade up with both hands, the main blade hitting and cutting deep into Kazuya's side. The cold-blooded killer's mouth fell open in a silent gape, eyes wide with shock more-so than pain as he realized this buffoon had actually succeeded in wounding him.

But that shock was nothing compared to the surprise he felt when Kazuya realized he was also being propelled back several feet with considerable force, coming to a sudden and rather painful stop as his body then the back of his head slammed into a metallic wall, forcing a grunt passed his clamped jaw and his eyes to pop open wide with shock and pain.

Then fury when he saw the silver-haired bastard in red cockily swaggering towards him, gothic sword propped across his shoulders, an arrogant grin plastered across his face.

"What, down already from that little love tap?" Dante taunted, grin growing wider as he waved his hand out in challenge. "Come on, man! After all that talk is this really all you got?"

Kazuya forced himself back onto his feet, hands on his knees as he glared at his opponent, red eye flashing…and then streams of his blue lightning like ki crackled over his arms suddenly. Kazuya blinked, his red eye suddenly glowing much brighter. Dante's smirk fell into a frown as he watched Kazuya look at the weird blue stuff crackling over his arms in confusion. And then he felt it.

That spike in demonic power he had sensed earlier, only revealing itself after he had annihilated the collection of weaker demons the now deceased insurgents from the Order of the Sword had been collecting and selling to the highest bidder.

It was flaring up again, but this time Dante had a much better read on where the source was…

And then his eyes widened as he watched Kazuya turn his head towards something on his left, just out of Dante's own view but clearly in Kazuya's mismatched line of sight as he watched the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Shit," Dante cursed as Kazuya suddenly glanced back at him and grinned savagely, teeth bared in a sneer.

Then he made a sudden lunge towards the something Dante couldn't see.

Needless to say, the devil hunter was having none of that.

"No you don't!" He exclaimed and dashed forward before vanishing in a blur of red and sound of air rushing and warping. Dante reappeared over Kazuya as the scarred man's fist connected with a display case, but his form obscured whatever was in it.

Didn't matter, Dante thought as he gripped Rebellion with both hands and swung it down with all his strength, dropping in a dark red blur to once more try (And probably succeed) in cleaving Kazuya in half.

'Clang!'

A monstrous sound of metal striking metal reverberated through the close space and a bright flash blinded Dante temporarily, leaving him off guard and unprepared as he was suddenly knocked back with a monstrous shove, his own great strength barely allowing him to slow himself down as he furiously blinked, trying to get the sudden spots out of his eyes.

When he could finally see again, his blue eyes blinked then widened.

_You gotta be shitting me…_

Kazuya was adjusting the straps on the arm guards that he was suddenly wearing over his forearms, his blue ki still crackling over his arms but much more fiercely, practically discharging from his body and striking random bits of metal scattered on the floor and coursing through the rusty bars of the demons cages. The cold-blooded killer's smirk had returned, his red eye blazing a bright crimson. Dante's eyes narrowed in annoyance before glancing at the guards.

They were pretty plain looking, like they had been ripped from some medieval suit of samurai armor or something, the guards themselves primarily blue with a few gold markings on them.

Though they didn't like the sets he was more familiar with, Dante recognized them for what they were.

A Devil Arm.

"_So far it's just low class fodder, and I'm pretty sure they haven't found any Devil Arms…"_Lady's words echoed in his head, causing Dante to scowl.

"Her intel is shit," he murmured under his breath, adjusting himself back to his full height and once more balancing Rebellion across his shoulders. He was going to charge her extra for this little duel he found himself in.

Kazuya either didn't hear him or more likely didn't care one way or another and instead paused to look over his new gauntlets in appreciation, clenching his gloved fist and making the leather of them squelch.

"It's seems the scales are balanced…or rather, once more tipped in my favor…" The scarred man mused, glancing back at Dante, crimson eye burning as he sneered maliciously while readopting his fighting stance, arms and gauntlets still crackling with blue lightning like ki.

Dante ground his jaw in annoyance.

"Y'know, I've met some pretty big assholes in my day, but you're really reaching for the shithead of the year award." Dante taunted, smirking as he baited this guy to lose his cool again and charge at him fists swinging. But Dante's smirk fell as Kazuya merely sneered back and held his ground, fist crackling further.

Bait ignored.

Time for the dynamite.

Dante thrust his sword out, body moving forward smoothly as Dante let Rebellion guide him forward in his favorite attack. Rebellion stabbed forward like a stinger, straight for Kazuya's stomach-

Another loud clang reverberated through the room as Kazuya quickly raised both arms over himself, deflecting the blow with his new armguards. Dante was knocked back, Rebellion off-center. Kazuya's eyes widened as Kazuya quickly swept his arms out, right arm knocking Rebellion aside with his new guard while his left fist struck out in an electrically charged straight punch. Dante slid back, grunting, but quickly recovered, grasping Rebellion with both hands and dashing forward, blade swinging down overhead with all his strength. Same result.

Kazuya blocked with both arms, causing a thunderous clash of demonic metals before knocking Dante's blade aside, leaving the devil hunter open to a sudden high kick, a cross punch across the face, a low kick to Dante's shin with enough strength that would have crippled a normal man for the rest of his life and then a final jab to the ribs that caused Dante to stagger and slide back with a grunt. He shook his head and looked back at Kazuya. Once more, the man was wearing that infuriating sneer of his, arms crossed, still discharging that blue ki of his.

"So arrogant and full of yourself…but the moment your toys become useless, all that bluster becomes what it is: Hot air to inflate your ego." Taunted the scarred man, red eye gleaming as his sneer morphed into a full blown smirk.

Dante rubbed the side of his jaw and spat, never taking his icy blue eyes off his scarred opponent. It wasn't the guy's words so much as the bastard's tone of utter superiority. It wasn't even five minutes ago when Dante had him eating his own words.

Standing straight, Dante thrust Rebellion out again in another stinger motion, sliding towards Kazuya at breakneck speeds. As he hoped, Kazuya threw his arms up, guards crossed to deflect the attack. But the attack never came as Dante vanished in a blur of red and rush of air. Kazuya recognized the sound and whirled around, right arm shooting up and leaving a trail of blue lightning it its wake as he deflected Dante's descending sword slash, knocking the blade back into the air in a thunderous roar of metal and bright flash of sparks. The red devil hunter floated in midair for a split-second.

Which was all the time Kazuya needed to throw a low punch to the white-haired infidels gut, followed by a high kick and wrapping up his rampage of attacks with a powerful standing punch straight to his stomach. Dante fell out of the air with a loud grunt and landed on his feet, skipping back and quickly trying to recover his composure and retaliate-

But Kazuya was far from finished.

He rushed over and grabbed Dante by the arms, shoving him around before throwing a punch across the younger man's face, stunning him, following up this punch with two more flashing fists and a spinning backhand that saw Dante seeing spots over his eyes along with a sudden lack of breath as Kazuya kicked him straight in the stomach and then brought his leg down in a splits kick across his face. As Dante reeled, Kazuya spun and struck his leg out, hitting Dante in the shin again, before jabbing his rib fiercely. Dante was completely off-guard as Kazuya spun once again, this time discharging blue lightning from his entire body as it focused in his right arm. With a roar of "DORIYA!" Kazuya delivered a mighty uppercut with a fist made of iron straight to Dante's jaw. The uppercut knocked Dante back into the air and allowed Kazuya to jump and finish the combo with one last kick that saw Dante fly back and come to as harsh stop against a metal wall with enough force to dent it, practically collapse the whole thing on top of the devil hunter.

Kazuya slowly approached his slumped opponent, fingers flexing by his sides, joints cracking, mismatched eyes never wavering from Dante.

"Your bag of tricks has run out…and with it, your luck," Kazuya declared, clenching his fists, blue ki discharging around his gloves and arm guards.

Dante forced himself out of the wall, almost stumbling but quickly righting himself, twisting his neck a little and earning a loud crack of his own that made the devil hunter sigh. Then he chuckled, balancing his gothic greatsword across his shoulders once more, ice blue eyes meeting Kazuya's darker orbs as he grinned in the face of the cold-blooded killer's annoyance.

"Three things: First: what kinda battle-cry is 'Doriya'? Seriously? Second: The thing about me and luck…I don't have any, I just make my own." Dante said, still smirking, readjusting his grip on his sword slightly. Dante cocked a brow slyly at Kazuya, whose eyes narrowed at this, ki discharging around his arms. Dante just laughed and extended his sword out, leveling the barbed tip at the scarred man's neck.

"And third: You know every great performer will tell you when it comes to tricks? You gotta save the best for last…and pull it off with style!"

With that declaration, Dante suddenly pulled his sword back, reversing the blade so that it touched the back of his elbow. Rebellion began to glow a dark red, causing Kazuya to blink in surprise. And much like Dante had at the beginning of their fight, drop his guard for a moment.

Dante flung his sword out, releasing a red wave of power that drove towards Kazuya at lightning fast speeds. The red-eyed man grit his jaw and hissed, quickly throwing his arms up to block the wave. Kazuya grunted as the wave struck his guard covered arms and pushed him back almost a foot, red sparks from the wave crackling over his guards mixing with his blue ki, which now crackled at a weaker strength.

Before the cold-blooded killer could retaliate, Dante had cleared the distance between them in a sudden dash. "Are you ready?!" Dante asked, sword at the ready. Kazuya could only keep his arms up as Dante unleashed a sudden flurry of slashes, his sword striking his guards again and again in a macabre dance of demonic metal, the furious clang of metals meeting reverberating through the room over and over-

Crack.

Kazuya's eyes widened as small shards of metal broke off from his guards.

Dante grinned.

The red clad devil hunter lunged forward, blade stabbing out to strike in a sudden sting-

And then followed up with multiple quick stabs in a blindingly fast fury of strikes, the barbed blade hitting Kazuya's guards over and over, each strike chipping more and more metal off from the guards, until with one final powerful strike-

The guards shattered entirely, leaving Kazuya's arms bare.

And the cold-blooded killer vulnerable to Dante's blade once again.

Dante wrapped his dance of the blade up with several more slashes that Kazuya could not escape, Rebellion digging into his side, cutting across his arms and the final slash cutting deep over his chest with such force the fighter was sent flying back into a wall.

Dante remained outstretched with his blade as he watched Kazuya fall to his knees, blood splattering under him. The devil hunter smirked. "Down, and out," He declared, righting himself and smoothly sliding Rebellion over his shoulder, where the blade clung to the back of his trenchcoat like a magnet.

This party was over.

Turning, Dante started for the walkway and the stairway beyond them.

He was halfway there when he heard more blood hit the floor and several sharp intakes of breath from behind him. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Dante spun on his heel to see Kazuya staggering up and forward a few steps, his right hand gripping the largest wound on his chest. Sighing, Dante waved his hand out while saying, "Dude, seriously. As fun as it is to kick your ass, I've got other things I could be doing. And there's a pizza and strawberry sundae with my name on it waiting for me at home."

Kazuya didn't respond. Instead, he gripped the torn cut in his shirt and with a snarl and pull, he ripped the article of clothing off. Dante was more than ready for another witty quip…

And then he saw them.

The scars.

There was at least half a dozen he could make out in what little light there was in the room, all over his upper torso and arms, and probably more on his back.

But the most apparent one was the long jagged scar across his chest, practically covering his entire torso with dark scar tissue.

Seeing that one alone was enough to make the rest of his scars and the wounds Dante had inflicted like scratches.

Kazuya tossed the ruined shirt aside before glancing back up at Dante, his red eye glowing more brightly than ever.

And that wasn't all Dante realized, his blue eyes widening ever so slightly.

Waves of dark purple energy were emitting from Kazuya's body, and the cold blooded-killer sneered darkly as Dante slowly reached for his sword once more.

"How an idiotic buffoon such as yourself was able to push me this far is beyond my ability to comprehend," Kazuya stated darkly, the dark aura around him continuing to flicker and burn around him. His eyes narrowed cruelly, his sneer darkening.

"Though honored you should be to die by my hands, it brings me shame to have to use my full power simply to crush you like the bug you are!"

Dante's own eyes narrowed, his patience finally at end.

"Screw this," Was all the devil hunter replied. He had enough of this crap. Quickly reaching for his holster and whipping out Ebony, Dante unloaded several shots at Kazuya.

The scarred man made no move to dodge. He only raised his left arm up, hand held flat out, as if he planned to catch each speeding bullet. But he did one better.

The bullets suddenly stopped only scant inches from Kazuya himself, floating in midair and glowing that same dark purple the man himself was emitting.

Dante watched the bullets fall, one after another, several 'clinks' echoing quietly.

And then Kazuya started stalking towards the devil hunter, the purple aura spreading all over his body.

And changing him.

The purple flames hardened into dark scales, though his monstrous scar turned into bright red scales, wisps of purple fire flowing off his shoulders as his muscles increased in girth, the effect spreading down onto his legs, burning away his pants and turning his flesh into dark green scales, small red tipped spikes growing out of his forearms and legs. A long tail slowly emerged, waving menacingly. The dark aura slowly rose over Kazuya's sneering face, more spikes growing over his shoulders before his face was covered in the dark scales, his fin shaped air becoming an armored ridge surrounded by two curving red horns. Now both of Kazuya's eyes were glowing red, and a third, golden orb opened on his forehead.

With one final burst of purple fire, a monstrous pair of wings emerged from the transformed Kazuya's back, completing his transformation.

And Dante finally recognized him for what he was.

A devil.

"Heh," Dante chuckled once, holstering Ebony and gripping Rebellion by its hilt once more.

"This just made things less complicated!"

With that, Dante charged forward in a stinger motion, Rebellion aimed to pierce right through this devil's heart-

But Kazuya vanished in a dark blur of scales and wings, causing Dante to skid to halt and whirl around-

And receive a high kick across the jaw from the demonic Kazuya.

And unlike his earlier kicks, which had hurt, this one hurt A LOT more and sent Dante flying across the room, smashing through several pieces of lab equipment. He landed roughly, but Dante ignored the pain and forced himself up, sword at the ready as he started to charge towards his quarry-

But Kazuya cleared the distance in the blink of an eye, his wings propelling him at inhuman speeds. Dante came to an abrupt stop as Kazuya reappeared in front of him, staring down on him from his improved height, sneer ever present, eyes glowing. Dante glared back and swung Rebellion-

But Kazuya knocked the blade aside with his armored fist and backhanded Dante so hard the devil hunter spat blood.

Kazuya suddenly reassumed his fighting stance, his right arm drawn back and covered in a dark aura.

"_**I'm going to rip you apart,**_" The devil promised before unleashing a right hook charged with demonic power that struck Dante across his face once again, followed by left hook and then one last uppercut with his right fist that sent Dante flying in the air, his sword knocked loose from his grip. Wings propelling him, Kazuya crossed his arms over his face as he hovered in midair for a split second, his third eye flashing red and then he threw his arms aside, face twisted in mask of inhuman rage.

"_**GO TO HELL!**_" Kazuya roared, his third eye unleashing a red beam of energy that burned with the roaring infernos of hell.

The beam shot straight through Dante's chest_, _piercing him scant inches from his heart. The devil hunter didn't make a sound, more blood gushing from his mouth and new wound. Kazuya delivered one final spin kick as Dante descended silently, and the move knocked him back in the air-

And through the metallic ceiling, through several feet of metal and wood before Dante finally burst through the floor of the church and fell in a heap, several feet from the alter. Coughing and hacking blood, Dante forced himself up, his whole body wracked with pain, blood gushing down his chest and mouth, his breathing labored. A sharp and painful intake of breath confirmed that beam attack had pierced a lung.

The sound of very large wings flapping drew his attention, and the wounded devil hunter looked at the hole he had made.

Kazuya's demonic visage slowly rose from the hole; arms crossed over his chest, sneer ever present.

Jaw grit down and ignoring the pain entirely, Dante whipped out both Ebony and Ivory and opened fire, dozens of bullets flying.

Kazuya didn't even bother to raise his hand to deflect the bullets this time, each one flying off in a completely different direction and burying itself in the walls and pews and through the windows.

Realizing the guns were useless now, Dante forced himself back up on his feet, large drops of blood spilling on the floor as he did. He holstered his guns and gave Kazuya a defiant glare. He wasn't going down on his knees…

Not for this guy.

Kazuya's sneer widened and he extended his cawed hand out before flexing it suddenly.

Dante was unprepared as he was literally dragged forward by an unseen power before finding his neck gripped tightly by Kazuya's hand.

The devil sneered in the face of the devil hunter's defiant glare.

"_**Have you made peace with your fate?**_" Kazuya asked, voice warped but still carrying that tone of superiority and mocking, perhaps even more so than before.

Dante didn't respond. Instead, he work his mouth a moment before spitting a wad of blood right in Kazuya's ugly, sneering face.

Once more, the cold blooded-killer's face twisted in a rage at this insulting act of defiance.

With a snarl, Kazuya propelled Dante away from himself with another burst of telekinesis. As the devil hunter flew back and struck the statue of the horned warrior that loomed over the alter, Kazuya thrust his hand down and with another telekinetic tug, summoned Dante's sword from the lab below spinning into his hand.

"_**He who lives by the sword…**_"

Kazuya roared and threw the sword with all his strength. The blade flew straight like a spear, impaling Dante through his chest and pinning him to the stomach of the warrior statue. Dante's eyes widened and a single gasp of blood slipped past his lips…

And then his head fell forward and his body went limp.

Blood trailed down the white marble of the statue.

Kazuya floated in midair, great wings beating slowly, his demonic face grinning in triumph.

"_**Dies by the sword.**_"

With a single mirthless chuckle, Kazuya descended onto the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at his foe's corpse. Scoffing a derisive snort of, "_**Disgraceful,**_" Kazuya turned and started towards the church doors, beginning to will his dark power down and suppress his devil-

Kazuya stopped.

Something…

Something called to his blood…

From behind him?

Turning, Kazuya looked back at Dante's corpse…

Or rather…

Watched his corpse slowly brace its hands against the statue, slowly pushing itself free its impalement from his own sword pinning him to the statue.

Kazuya's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"Alright, jackass…" Dante growled out as his sword slipped free from the marble.

Dante fell on his feet, hunched over with his greatsword sticking in his chest and out his back. Dante was panting deeply, blood running down the sides of his jaw. The red clad devil hunter suddenly grit his jaw and snarled, grasping his sword by the blade and pulling. The blade slid out several inches with the sickening sound of metal over flesh, a river of blood pouring out of the gruesome wound With a loud grunt, Dante ripped Rebellion free him his chest, jamming the tip of the blade in the floor and resting his hand on the hilt, panting harshly.

Kazuya stared in shock. "_**How is this…**_"

Dante finally raised his head to meet Kazuya's.

Blue eyes were now glowing gold.

Sparks of red energy crackled over Dante's body as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest and face.

Kazuya's blood continued to burn as he felt a rise in a familiar power…

Not unlike his own Devil Gene…

Could it be…?

Dante roared loudly as his body exploded in a bright burst of red.

Gone was the devil hunter.

And in his place stood a demon.

Red and black scales covered his arms and legs, spiked ridges rising from his elbows and shoulders, his face likewise similarly transformed, spikes jutting out of his jaw, where his ears once were and slightly above them as well, a single tuff of white hair remaining atop his head. His trenchcoat had seemingly merged with his body into what looked almost like fins or folded insects wings. His chest glowed gold, several cracks running from the golden wound.

The wounds Kazuya had managed to inflict steamed and melded away back into healed demonic flesh, and Dante ripped Rebellion free before balancing it across his shoulders once again, his golden eyes never leaving Kazuya's red orbs.

"_**You just hit the jackpot…**_" The devil hunter turned devil snarled.

Kazuya stared in stupefied silence, eyes wide, mouth slack…

And then…

He grinned, chuckling lowly, before cackling madly in his warped voice, arms tossed out.

Dante watched silently, red ribbons of demonic energy crackling off his body.

After a moment, Kazuya stopped laughing, arms lowering, his right hand hovering over his face.

"_**So,**_" he growled, locking his gaze with Dante's.

"_**I see there is a devil inside of you as well.**_"

Dante didn't respond. Instead, he raised and extended his sword out, adjusting his stance into the familiar stinger pose.

Kazuya grinned, clenching his raised hand into a fist which crackled with dark power.

His great wings beat again, raising him off the floor…

And propelled him forward in a sudden charge, fist drawn back and ready, another maniacal cackle escaping his lips.

Dante met his charge with one of his own, Rebellion becoming engulfed in red energy as the devils met in the center of the church, demonic flesh ready to clash with demonic metal-

* * *

Outside, several more of Kazuya's soldiers stood outside, weapons ready, eyes on the church.

They had heard the growing noise of their leader's battle with the interloper who had shot out over a dozen men's kneecaps. When the windows exploded with more bullets, they had readied to storm the old building and come to their leader's aide-

Red and purple lights flashed through the windows before flashing gold, shocking the men-

And then the windows exploded as flames burst out, a mighty explosion blasting the glass to nothing, the roof bursting and collapsing, the force of the mighty blast sending the soldiers flying and screaming onto their backsides.

From the flames of the rooftop…

A figure burst free in a blur of red and spread wings, briefly floating in the sky before falling into the forest around the church, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Sevens months later and several montages of writing and Tekken Tag 2 playthroughs I present the second half of Devils Duel!

I was surprised by the amount of feedback I got for the first part, hope to hear from the faithful readers on this part to.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

janechong: Thank you! Pretty easy to keep them in character. They just have to be likable assholes. Hope you liked all the action in this part.

Knight25: Thank you, hope this was worth the wait.

HoldenCaulfield: Thank you.

PearlSapphireFeather: Thank you!

EnigmaticMemory: Well what a coincidence! Great minds think alike as they say. Hope you enjoyed this part.

Guest: Thank you!

Well, that's that. Of, there is a third and final part. Sheesh, can this story really be called a one-shot?


	3. Epilogue

_Devil's Duel_

* * *

**Conclusion.**

Very little was able to surprise Lady anymore.

She had watched her own father butcher her mother in the name of advancing his understanding of the occult and evil, stared into the faces of countless hideous demons (Moments later putting many bullets in said faces, though one of those faces, which wasn't as hideous, just spat the bullet back out), witnessed a woman manipulate lightning and saw two half-demon siblings tear each other apart with their father's heirloom swords and heal from each wound almost instantly.

While she hadn't seen it all, she had seen enough.

So she had to smirk when she learned about the 'easy job' she had given Dante resulting in the destruction of a church and almost started an outbreak of fires in the forest it was in.

_Keep property damage to a minimum, huh?_

Truth be told, she was rather pleased about Dante's continuous streak of bad luck.

There were only three things Lady could say she really cared about.

Her guns, her clothes and her money.

Since Dante couldn't seem to go a day without causing massive collateral in property damage, she could lower the amount she owed him for the job. She would like to not have pay him at all, but despite Dante's exaggerations, he wasn't in as much debt with her as he had been.

_Though that deadbeat still owes me a bike,_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the double doors of Dante's jack of all trades shop, the _Devil May Cry_. No use stirring up old troubles though, she concluded as she walked up the steps to the doors, a suitcase held in her left hand. Pushing the door open with her right, Lady started to greet Dante with, "Well for once you didn't totally screw things up. We should mark the-"

But she stopped when she saw the office was empty.

Mismatched eyes blinked as Lady stepped further into the office, scanning the room slowly.

Indeed, Dante was not at his desk, lazily lounging with his boots propped up as always, nor was he napping on his couch, messing with his drums or by the pool table. The only indication Dante might have been here was the fact Ebony and Ivory hung from their custom holster on Dante's coatrack, right next to his red leather trenchcoat. The gothic greatsword, Rebellion, lay idle by Dante's desk, the horned skull's empty eyes betraying nothing.

Lady retracted her earlier statement.

This was a surprise.

But not a bad one.

"Well, I guess I'll try again later," Lady concluded with a smile, turning to leave-

"In a rush are we?"

Lady stopped before she could even begin when she saw the doors of _Devil May Cry_ open again, this time heralding Trish's familiar figure. The blonde bombshell was still wrapped in black leather though now she sported a brown coat over her bustier, though it did little to add any modesty, a steaming cup of coffee in her right hand, raised slightly, sultry red lips curved in a smirk as the demoness stared at Lady with her electric blue eyes.

Lady found her good mood fading fast, her own brown and blue eyes narrowing at Trish's smirk.

Trish was forever an enigma to Lady.

Some days the demon slayer thought she liked Trish. They had a lot in common from fashion, to busting Dante's chops. They made a pretty good team too, when it came to blowing demons to nothing but blood and guts.

Other days she remembered Trish was a demon despite her human appearance, and that she was responsible for the Order obtaining the Sparda. Her aloofness and lack of regards for doing things the simple way had gotten a lot of people hurt.

Not to mention Trish had ruined some nice clothes Lady had bought shortly after first meeting her…

Old wounds as they say.

Lady huffed a breath before replying, "Well, when I waste my time coming here that's time I could be spending on jobs. Besides, doesn't look like Dante's here anyway."

Trish didn't respond, just smoothly walked past Lady, towards Dante's desk. Rolling her eyes, Lady was more than happy to get out of Dante's dump of a shop-

But then she noticed something.

Or rather, her lack of something.

"I assure you Dante appreciates the work you bring in," Trish's voice called from behind Lady, who whirled around and was flabbergasted to see Trish now carrying her suitcase, hips wagging exaggeratedly, mockingly.

Lady's eyes narrowed in a furious scowl, her jaw grinding.

That was another reason she disliked Trish.

The bitch was one of the few people able to get the drop on Lady.

The lightning demoness walked up to Dante's desk, placing the suitcase atop it and opened it with a 'click' of latches.

Lady was rather pleased when Trish's smirk fell, her lips curving in distaste.

The suitcase only held three stacks of cash, a couple thousand or so. Trish picked one stack up, slender thumb quickly brushing through the bills as she cast Lady an annoyed glance while saying, "I see your sense of gratitude hasn't improved."

Lady crossed her arms over her generous chest and cocked her own brow in turn. "You really want to get into this again?" She asked, tone warning.

Trish seemed to consider it a moment before shrugging with a small sigh. "I guess I'll try it Dante's way for once," Trish mused, slipping a few bills from the leaf in between her cleavage.

Lady definitely didn't want that money back now, shaking her head in disgust. As she did, she noticed tracks of ash on the floor. Blinking, she glanced back at Dante's hung coat, noting the red was darker than usual, stained, and there were fresh cuts in it,

"Where is Dante, anyway?" Lady asked.

Trish sauntered over, looking over her shoulder to the loft just up the stairs.

"Sleeping it off," was the demoness's reply.

Lady snorted. "Funny, doesn't he normally do that on the couch? …Or at his desk?"

Trish just shrugged. "He was pretty rough looking when he came in last night. His wounds were healed but he was covered in ash and blood. He looked like he had just crawled out of hell…again."

Lady thought it over a moment, frowning. Then she sighed, shaking and raising her hands. "Only Dante can turn a simple job into a major case." She concluded, lowering her hands and shaking her head.

Trish smiled in agreement, sipping her coffee before moving away from the desk and back towards Lady and the doors leading out of _Devil May Cry_. Lady cocked a brow as the lightning demoness passed her. "Leaving so soon?" She echoed.

Trish didn't even glance back as she replied, "Well, since I have a chance for once to make sure this money can be spent wisely (And not wasted on pizza) I figured I better snatch it before it slips away."

The blonde stopped just before the doors, finally turning and looking back at Lady, her smile now friendly and inviting.

"Care to join me?" She offered.

Lady was silent for a moment.

Though Trish talked of spending money wisely, her definition of wisely simply meant using it to update her wardrobe.

Smiling in return, Lady replied, "Why not?"

It was her money anyway.

Trish's smile turned pleased, her blue eyes gleaming.

Pushing the doors open, both women exited the _Devil May Cry_, and began their walk into town-

The sudden whirring of motor blades in the air made them pause and look up, just catching the fast vanishing tail of a helicopter flying fast over them. And then another. And another.

"Well," Trish exclaimed, hand on her hip, head tipped back and eyes filled with mirth. "They're in quite a hurry."

Lady didn't respond, continuing to stare at the sky, where the helicopters had been moments ago. Though they had been flying pretty fast…

She could have sworn she had seen a stylized 'G' emblem on their sides.

Lady found herself glancing back at the _Devil May Cry_.

_Somehow…I know this is your doing, Dante._

"Why do things always have to be complicated?" Lady asked herself.

Trish cocked her head in the devil huntress's direction, but Lady said nothing else.

* * *

For the entire night and well into the dawn, the soldiers had been sifting through the rubble of what had once been a rather old, but well-kept church.

Now all that remained of the monastery was a large pile of burnt wood and stone, a few rafters still standing, but nothing else.

Matters were not helped by the fact that during their inspection, they had discovered a series of tunnels leading underground and were forced to sift more cautiously. One wrong displacement of anything…

And the whole thing would collapse entirely, burying them under the burnt wood and stone along with the earth.

The whirr of helicopter blades interrupted them.

The commander looked up, noting the approach of three copters, the large aerial machines landing slowly. On all three of the copters hulls, a stylized 'G' was engraved.

The commander inhaled slowly before steeling himself and beginning to approach the largest copter. As more troops poured out of the two smaller copters to aid the other men, only one person stepped out. A woman, sinfully beautiful with short brown hair and eyes, dressed in a Chinese qipao with a slit on the side, revealing her fishnet covered legs and red ankle pumps, her arms covered in long opera gloves. Not exactly proper attire for someone whose official title was 'secretary'.

Unlike the gloomy mentality of the soldiers surrounding the burnt ruin, the woman was smirking deviously, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the battleground before finally acknowledging the commander.

"Report," she purred, voice smooth and teasing.

The commander had to snap himself back up before replying quickly, "Ma'am! Chairman Mishima and our squad arrived at o'twenty-two hours last night for the exchange of negotiated price for their specimens the chairman was seeking. But…an unknown assassin had already arrived and by his own admission had destroyed the specimens and killed their handlers. Chairman Mishima ordered us to fire upon him, but he injured over a dozen men in my squad in retaliation. Chairman then ordered us to retreat, saying he would handle the assassin himself."

He trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

He had worked hard for his position as a unit commander and a psyche evaluation would hurt his chances for a rank promotion. Telling your superiors the reason a church had exploded and burnt to the ground as two _demons_ tore into each other with one escaping into the night…well, it didn't sound exactly sane.

And he had seen it.

The woman in red suddenly chuckled coyly, shaking her head and resting her fist under her chin as she stared at the ruins in amusement.

"Oh, dear Kazuya lost his new pets before he had a chance to play with them…though it does look like he had some fun."

The commander was flabbergasted by that statement.

Didn't she understand the crisis they were in? The chairman was-

A large pile of rubble suddenly shifted by a group of soldiers. The men turned, their expressions unreadable because of their helmets but he could still hear their surprised gasps-

Which turned into exclamations of shock as a red gloved fist burst from the rubble in a crackle of blue lightning.

The woman in red giggled while the commander gasped, body going rigid as he watched in disbelief as chairman Mishima rose like Lazarus from his grave, shoving the burnt rubble aside and staggering up. The chairman was covered in dirt and bloody wounds, his shirt gone, exposing his scarred form. The chairman took several deep breaths while all around him the soldiers scrambled around him like bees.

But before a single one could say a thing, the chairman shoved past them and ordered, "Clean this up. We were never here."

As the soldiers scrambled, the woman in red boldly walked up to the chairman, smirking coyly once again. The chairman paused when he spotted her. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and spoke teasingly, "You looked like you had quite the party, Kazuya."

Anyone else who dared to speak like that to the chairman's face would have found themselves dead on the spot.

Instead, Kazuya merely chuckled dryly once, his blazing eye flickering.

"Anna," he replied by way of acknowledgement.

Anna giggled again and moved out his way, arm held out towards one of the helicopters.

"Your chariot awaits."

Kazuya cocked a brow but didn't bother to reply this time. He moved past her, pausing to glare at the commander who bowed his head in shame. Then, Kazuya boarded the copter, Anna close behind him. The hatch sealed and the rotors spun. Soldiers moved out of the way as the machine rose into the air and moved off into the distance, the whirr of the blades fading slowly.

The commander watched it go, sighing.

Then he turned to his troops and began barking orders.

* * *

Anna watched Kazuya intently, her brown eyes twinkling.

He was staring out the window, observing the woods below, fist tucked under his jaw, red eye glowing slightly, almost thoughtfully.

She noted his appearance with distaste.

"I'll have a bath prepared for you when we return to headquarters…"

She reached out to stroke his arm.

"If you want, I could join you…you look so tense, Kazuya…I can help ease it all away…"

She lowered her voice into a sultry whisper that had most men on their knees.

With Kazuya it merely earned her a disproving glare.

Anna giggled and reclined back, easing off.

She would like to help him loosen up…

But he was too in love with a dead woman (Or rather too obsessed) to be any fun.

"Maybe some other time," she offered.

He remained silent, still staring out the window.

After a small eternity of silence, save for the muted hum of the spinning blades, Kazuya finally spoke again.

"Who did they worship?"

Anna blinked. "Beg pardon?"

Kazuya finally looked away from the window and at her. "Those cultists. Who did they worship?"

Anna frowned for a moment, tapping her chin with her right index finger. Then she smiled as she suddenly remembered. "Ah, yes. They were a bit nutty, practicing 'peaceful worship' over a demon. Or rather…" she smiled knowingly at Kazuya.

"A devil."

His expression was unamused.

So she went on.

"Well, if I remember correctly, they worshipped a devil from an old fairy tale…Sparda, was his name, I think."

Kazuya lowered his gaze momentarily.

"Sparda…" He breathed, tasting the word.

Anna nodded. "Yes. It's an old story, and a rather cliché one. He was an evil demon who 'turned to justice' and defeated his master and his armies of lesser demons, saving the human race. Then, after two-thousand years, he meets a woman."

Kazuya's head snapped up so fast Anna almost flinched. His red eye was gleaming brightly, his expression suddenly intense.

"A woman? A human woman?"

His voice was rushed.

Anna nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Like I said, cliché. He falls in love with her and has-"

"A son," Kazuya finished, his lips curling into a smirk.

Anna frowned. She had seen that look before.

"Well," she dared to correct him.

"Two actually."

Kazuya leaned back in his seat, still grinning, red eye blazing.

"The son of Sparda…" He mused to himself.

And he grinned again, red eye flashing crimson.

Anna shivered, the air in the helicopter hold suddenly very cold.

Kazuya's shadow flickered in the light from the window, warping into something…

Monstrous.

* * *

Aaaaaaaand...that's that!

(Dodges fruit and other projectiles)

I know, I know...lame ending is lame.

But, my original ending was supposed to lead into a longer Tekken and Devil May Cry crossover...

But I find myself unwilling and unwanting of to work on another long story. So I changed it a bit.

But fret not faithful readers who took the time to read this!

I've got a whole lot more Tekken/Devil May Cry one-shots planned!

So, let's do a quick review response!

Review Response:

PearlSapphireFeather: I did! Took me a while...Yeah, my fight scenes are something else according to most. It's funny you should mention Jin and Vergil...Your wait is over! Sorry it sucks...

the captain: Okiy dokey.

Pyromania101: 1: Hey thanks so much! Yeah, but I just don't have it in me to do longer stuff anymore. It takes me forever to work up the effort to short crap like this. Everybody does, Jin, I'm tired of Jin! His daddy is still way cooler to me and Kazuya needs love! Heck, evn without his toys, Dante could kick Kazuya's ass. But you gotta keep your characters equal to keep things interesting. Thanks so much! I hope you weren't too dissappointed. 2: Force Edge is awesome! Course, if Dante had brought his daddy's sword, Kazuya would be a smear on the wall in this fic. I don't think Dante would find a King of Iron Fist Tourney very fun. He'd breeze through each match with style.

XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX: Seriously? Thanks!

Da-Awesom-One: Naah, Jin's overrated in my opinion. I like the kid, but no thanks. AWWWW, OGRE VS NERO?! Why didn't I think of that! Dang. I hope Jin doesn't team up with Ogre. That would be awkward.

Just wanna say thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!

Gonna start on the next one soon!

Till the next story everyone!


End file.
